


A Lovely Night

by Maitea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 'A Lovely Night' from La La Land, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Songfic, Teasing, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: Akechi kept on smiling. “I can see your lies.” he said. He grabbed Akira by the collar and pulled him down to his level. “Its clearly in your eyes.” he explained. Akira’s flirty attitude came back in just a flash. “Really?” he said, things just got interesting indeed.“You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!”“Wait what-”~~~Akira Kurusu decides to take Goro Akechi out for a walk in the park one Monday evening.





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinKING AND THINKING WHICH FANDOM SHOULD I USE AND THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH-
> 
> This is kinda the first work I wrote for the Persona 5 fandom, so sorry if somethings are wrong or OOC? Also some lyrics are changed but they still rhyme so don't worry
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a pleasant Monday evening when Akira Kurusu had invited Goro Akechi for a stroll around the local park. He wasn’t expecting to see the boy today, but they just so happened to meet at LeBlanc. Akira wanted to go to the attic and sleep, but he really couldn’t resist a chance to get closer to the Prince Detective.

“By the way Akechi-kun,” Akira said as they walked together. “Why were you at the cafe today?” he asked, trying to make small talk. Akechi chuckled. “Is it wrong to have a nice cup of coffee after a long day of work?” he responded.

“Now if you don’t mind me asking, why did you call me ‘honey’ back there?” Akechi asked this time. Akira smirked, truth be told he’s already taken a liking for Akechi. “I don’t know, I just wanted to.” he answered.

“That’s not logical, no one says that just because they want to.” Akechi protested. “Well, you know what else is illogical?” he said, gently holding Akechi’s chin.

The detective raised an eyebrow. “What?” he said, keeping his poker face on. “Us.” Akira answered. Akechi tilted his head, what does he mean by that? Akira let go of his chin and turned around to look at the view before them.

They were really high up. There were lampposts arranged neatly by the sidewalk, and a few stone benches were put in the middle of them. He wondered how they got here in the first place.

“The sun’s already gone.” Akira said, catching Akechi’s attention. “The lights are turning on.” he added. Akechi went to his side, and noticed that Akira had his hands in his pockets.

Why he took that into detail is beyond him.

“An enchanting view, don’t you agree?” he said, and turned to look at Akechi. Akira liked the way his eyes sparkled under the lights, and he was instantly drawn to them. Just like how he was drawn to Akechi.

“We’ve stumbled on a view that’s tailor made for two.” he said. He walked away once more and sat on one of the stone benches. Akechi didn’t follow him, is he mad or something? Well, he’s teased him countless times, why not do it again?

“What a shame, those two are you and me.”

He smirked when Akechi turned around to face him. He looked displeased about that. Maybe he could get a confession out of him? Whatever that means anyway.Well, you won’t know if you don’t try right?

“Some other girl or guy would love this swirling sky,” Akira continued, brushing his hair to the back. “Yet there's only you and I.” he said. Akechi pouts, and Akira is trying his best to keep his poker face on.

“And we've got no shot.”

“Excuse me?” the detective said. Akira fixed his glasses and walked to him. He stood close to him, their chests almost touching. He was taller than Akechi, and he was proud of it. “This could never be, you're not the type for me.” he lied. He wants to know how this is gonna end if he continues. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Akechi said flatly. Akira shrugged. “There’s just not a spark in sight.” he said. He walked past him and started heading home.

“What a waste of a lovely night.”

“Well, I’ll have to cut our little date short, then.” Akira said, waving goodbye. Suddenly, he feels someone grabbing him by his shirt. “Akechi-kun?” he said. He looked back to see that it was indeed, Akechi grabbing his shirt.

“You say there's nothing here?” the detective asked. Akira nodded slowly. “Well then, let’s make something clear.” Akechi said and put on a smile. He lets go of Akira’s shirt and crosses his arms.

“I think I'd be the one to make that call.” he said boldly. Now Akira’s interested. Well, he’s always been- but this differs completely from the normal Akechi he knows. “Oh, deary.” he teased.

Akechi kept on smiling. “I can see your lies.” he said. He grabbed Akira’s collar and pulled him down to his height. It caught him by surprise. “It's clearly in your eyes.” he admitted.

Akira’s flirty attitude came back in just a flash. “Really?” he said, things just got interesting.

“You're right, I'd never fall for you at all!”

“Wait what-”  
  
That’s not he was hoping to hear damnit. Didn’t Akechi say that he could see through his lies? If he thought he did, then he’s not a very good detective. “Are you sure we’re on the same page, detective?” he asked.

“Maybe this ideal is not to your appeal.” Akechi said, letting go of him. Akira takes a moment to adjust his _because what in the world is happening_. “It's unfortunate to feel that there’s a chance for romance.” he continued, but he sounded a little sad there.

“Since when were we talking about romance?” Akira interrupted him. “Since you proved your love to me.” Akechi answered as he circled him.

“Now when did I do that?” Akira asked, turning his head to see Akechi. Did that actually happen or did he run into a pole this morning? “Just now, honey.” the other boy answered. That’s it, Akira’s blushing, and he doesn’t care. “But now, I'm frankly feeling nothing.”

“Ouch, is that so?” Akira asked. Well, his heart totally didn’t break a little or something. He raised a hand up to hold Akechi’s chin again. “Or it could be less than nothing.” he said, keeping a straight face.

“Good to know, so you agree?” Akira asked, bringing their faces closer. “That's right.” Akechi answered hesitantly. Well, he can’t tell what the other boy’s thinking about, it's just sending mixed signals.

“What a waste of a lovely night.” Akechi said, pushing down the other boy’s hand. He walked passed him and did what Akira was supposed to do earlier- go home. 

Damn, they were _this close_ to kissing too.

Heh, like he’s gonna let him go just like that. “Woah there, little prince.” he called out. Akechi stopped in his tracks. “What is it, Kurusu-kun?” he asked. Akira walked closer to him and gently grabbed his shoulders. He leaned in and-

Akira kissed him on the forehead.

_Akira kissed him on the forehead._

“W-what are you doing?” an embarrassed Akechi asked. “Saving that adorable look on your face.” Akira answered. It satisfied him when he saw his face turn red.

“Bold of you to assume that I’d let a prince walk back home all by himself too.” he added. He grabbed Akechi’s gloved hand and dragged him along. The other boy didn’t refuse, so they took their time walking.

Its only 8pm, Morgana wouldn’t mind if he stayed out a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This took place on 10/24 btw. We Akeshu fans shall remember that date very well.
> 
> I _kinda_ lost inspiration or something at the end if you couldn't notice, sorry about that. I'll be making another story for this fandom so stay tuned~
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
